


Third Date

by AuroraHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bratty Sora, Dating, Dorks in Love, First Time, Frottage, Gay Panic Riku, M/M, Massage, excessive amounts of coconut oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHearts/pseuds/AuroraHearts
Summary: When Riku runs late for his third date with Sora, he's pretty sure the night is ruined. But Sora won't let that spoilhisplans for the evening.





	Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to finally release this. A simple date fic gave me so much more trouble than I thought it would, but it feels damn good to finish it, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Huge thanks to TalysAlankil, iHasMagic & DragnTears for betaing and encouraging me to keep going when I got discouraged <3

Riku’s dress shoes hit the pavement hard and fast, curses accompanying his heavy breaths. He hated being late, and of all things to be late for, this was by far the worst. 

It had taken a week and a Herculean amount of self-coaxing, but Riku finally worked up the courage to ask Sora on a third date. He shouldn’t have been nervous. Sora was his best friend, after all. Obviously they liked each other—loved each other, even. But this was new territory for their relationship. Every smile, every conversation, every bit of physical affection no matter how small had new meaning. Every moment together was full of promise of things to come. But after years of pining and only dreaming that this could be a reality, finally getting what he wanted made Riku terrified to screw it up somehow. It was like a long-awaited dream come true that could be snatched away in a heartbeat due to a moment of weakness, anger...or being an hour late to their third date.

The phone in his hand strained under pressure as he desperately willed it to buzz with his favorite tone—the one he programmed specifically for Sora. There had been no response to his text apologizing for being late. Or the one promising he would be there ASAP. For all the extra stress it had caused him, he seriously considering just throwing the damn thing in the next trash can he passed. What good were phones if they didn’t even wake you up from your pre-date anxiety-induced sleep coma?

Riku cursed again through clenched teeth and decided that the best thing he could possibly do for Sora at this point was show up. He would do anything for Sora.  _ Anything. _

Except be man enough to not let his anxiety ruin their date, apparently.

The seaside restaurant finally came into view and Riku hurried inside, not bothering to stop when the hostess asked if he had a reservation. Being the most romantic restaurant on the island and serving parties of two exclusively, it had been almost impossible to get a table. But persistence and a last-minute cancellation rewarded him with the promise of a perfect romantic evening with Sora. It had taken Riku all night to calm his racing heart once Sora had answered the invitation with an enthusiastic “Yes!”

Reeling in the moment, Riku inhaled deeply to steady his nerves as his eyes adjusted to the dim light from crystal chandeliers adorning the rafters. Dozens of couples enjoying good food, even better wine and each other filled the room, their lovestruck gazes illuminated by flickering candlelit centerpieces. A live ensemble performed softly in the background, enhancing the already alluring atmosphere with an intimacy that sent a warm wave under Riku’s skin. It was everything he had hoped it would be.

But that all turned to dread and regret when he spotted Sora sitting alone at a table set for two, shoulders slumped, head leaning heavy against his palm as he gazed out the window at the sea. At least he was still here and Riku still had a chance to beg forgiveness.

As he approached the table, excusing himself as he shuffled around waiters and other patrons, the details of Sora’s outfit came into view, his usual carefree island garb replaced by a dress shirt and pants. He looked absolutely stunning.

Riku took a deep breath as he reached the table. “Sora…” His voice came out almost too quietly, yet Sora heard and turned his head quickly. Those bright blue eyes that made Riku weak in the knees stared up at him for a moment, disbelief turning into relief, then timid happiness. 

“You’re here,” Sora said gently, eyes softening, and Riku absolutely refused to look long enough to determine if the tinge of red in the corners were dried tears or a trick of the light.

Riku immediately fell to one knee next to Sora’s chair and took his hand in his, holding it to his bowed forehead. “Sora, I’m so sorry I’m late, my stupid alarm didn’t wake me up, which isn’t an excuse, it’s my fault I made you sit here for an hour, I’m so sorry, please, if I can make it up to you—”

“Riku, stop.” Sora sounded tired but not angry and placed his other hand on Riku’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Riku raised his head, their eyes meeting once more. How did he deserve someone as forgiving as Sora? He squeezed the hands clasped in his, only then realizing how sweaty his own were. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll sit down so we can eat, I’m  _ starving! _ ” Sora whined as he opened the menu to the appetizer section like nothing had even happened.

Riku settled into the chair across from Sora with a silent sigh of relief. The bread basket on the table had only crust and crumbs left, and the water glass on Riku’s side was devoid of ice and creating a ring of wetness on the tablecloth. Sora really had been waiting here that long. “Sora, order  _ anything  _ you want. It’s all on me.”

“Okay!” The way Sora’s face lit up as he flipped through the menu made Riku a little worried for his wallet, but Sora was more than worth it.

They flipped through the menu for a while, discussing appetizer and dinner choices, and put in their order with the friendly waitress, who had apparently been waiting on Sora the whole time and had  _ not  _ encouraged him to leave. Riku made a mental note to tip her generously.

Finally he was here, finally their date could begin, and Riku felt the fates had truly blessed him, sitting here in Sora’s presence, the candlelight casting a warm glow over Sora’s face as he gazed back with a love-struck smile. Riku could hardly bear to look at him, yet couldn’t take his eyes off him. “You...look really nice tonight.”

“Really?” Sora lightly pulled at the sleeve of his dress shirt. “Definitely not what I’m used to, but they won’t let you in a place like this in a t-shirt.” He looked up at the golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. “Riku this is  _ really  _ fancy.”

Riku slouched just a bit. “Sorry if it’s too much. I wanted to take you somewhere special for our third date.” He’d give Sora the sun and the moon every night if he could, and damned if he wouldn’t keep trying. But for now this would have to do.

“Nah, it’s nice to go somewhere fancy once in a while. This reminds me of Beast’s castle.”

Riku smiled. “You’ll have to show me sometime.”

Sora’s face lit up, his body straightening and leaning over the table. “Oh, Riku I’ll take you there! We  _ have  _ to go dancing in their ballroom! It’s massive!”

That burst of raw, Sora-brand enthusiasm was exactly what Riku needed and he laughed for the first time that day, the tangle of nerves in his stomach finally loosening its grip. He didn’t know if Sora actually  _ knew  _ how to ballroom dance, but he looked forward to finding out.

\-----

One order of stuffed mushrooms, two filet mignon, and a chocolate fudge lava cake later (Riku did say order anything he wanted), the boys left the restaurant with full bellies, mended hearts and clasped hands. Riku still felt guilty for being late, but dinner turned out to be wonderfully romantic, and Sora positively glowed. 

After a walk through the gardens to settle their stomachs, Sora taking every opportunity to hold Riku’s hand, they settled onto an outdoor bench to gaze at the stars. Giant stone pots of pink flowers framed them on either side, the sweet fragrance mixing pleasantly with the salty ocean breeze. Sora leaned in and Riku wrapped an arm around him gently, enjoying the weight of his boyfriend against him and the scent of his shampoo. It would be just fine if this moment lasted forever, Sora in his arms, warm and soft and comforting, like home.

But Sora was never one to sit still for long. “Let’s get ice cream!”

Riku tilted his head down and cocked an eyebrow. “You’re not seriously still hungry?”

Sora leaned back out of Riku’s embrace. “No, of course not. But there’s always room for ice cream! I have a separate stomach for ice cream, you know.” Sora folded his arms and smirked like this was an actual fact he was proud of, and Riku was at the point of believing it. All that energy had to come from somewhere. 

Riku laughed and squeezed his shoulder. “Okay okay, whatever you want tonight, it’s yours. And I won’t ever let any of your stomachs go hungry. There’s a place right down the street.”

“Alright!” Sora jumped up and held his arms out to Riku, who couldn’t help but laugh again as he was pulled up with surprising strength. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist and buried his face in his chest, staying there.

Butterflies swirled up in Riku’s stomach as he felt Sora’s breath and heartbeat against his chest. He wrapped his arms slowly around Sora and pulled him tighter against his body, lowering his head until his face was buried in the soft brunette hair, and couldn’t help but plant a kiss on the top of Sora’s head. This was real—holding the love of his life, his Sora, under a blanket of stars on this perfect night. Riku’s heart swelled and he was sure Sora could feel it pounding, too. He secretly hoped he could.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Sora’s voice came out muffled against Riku’s shirt. He pulled back slowly and gazed up with those hazy, completely-in-love eyes that happened more and more often since they actually started dating. “Can we go back to your place?” he asked softly.

“W-What?” Riku stammered, completely taken off guard. This wasn’t what Riku expected at all. Secretly hoped for, maybe, but definitely didn’t anticipate, despite the evening taking a romantic turn. Not after he almost ruined the whole date in the first place.

“You said whatever I want tonight. I want to go back to your place, come on!” Then Sora’s mood changed on a dime as he released him, dancing happily down the sidewalk ahead of Riku, who stood in place, dumbfounded, heart threatening to hammer its way out of his chest.

Just like that, the anxiety was back as he tried to keep his expectations in check.

\-----

Despite his best efforts, Riku couldn’t get any specifics out of Sora the entire way back to his house. It made his nerves even worse that he didn’t know what Sora wanted to  _ do  _ exactly—if anything at all.

Riku unlocked the door and opened it for Sora, who bounced inside excitedly. He had watched him cross that threshold thousands of times, but this time felt brand new. There was something different about Sora’s demeanor, though he couldn’t quite place exactly what it was. Though it could have been his own nerves firing in all kinds of new ways, too. It probably was. 

Taking a deep breath, Riku gently shut the door behind him and rubbed the back of his head, not quite able to bring himself to look directly at Sora. “So...do you want to watch a movie? I can pop some popcorn—”

“I want a massage!” Sora said without hesitation, spinning on his heel to face Riku with a giant grin on his face.

Riku’s brain short-circuited at the implications of that request on their third date. Every fantasy he had ever had (and cheesy romance novel he’d ever read and bad porno he’d ever seen) came rushing into his mind at once, and his lips slowly parted without his permission. “You...what?”

“A massage!” Sora put his hands on his hips, pouting. “Come on, Riku, I’m still sore from training yesterday,” he arched his back and groaned dramatically to display his discomfort, “and you owe me for being late to our date.”

Even though he was still processing the request, Riku couldn’t help but chuckle at Sora’s pouty tone. As if getting to rub his hands all over Sora’s body was supposed to be some kind of punishment. Let alone receiving an  _ invitation _ to do so? His fingers tingled at the thought.

“Yeah, of course,” he said coolly before panic set in at figuring out the actual logistics of a massage. “Um, you can lay on the couch I guess. There should be enough room.”

Sora laughed as if he had this all figured out and Riku was playing catch up. “Nah, your bed is so much comfier, isn’t it? Plus there’s more room for you to move around. Can we do it in there?”

If he hadn’t been maintaining an iron grip on the door handle this whole time Riku may have collapsed onto the floor right then.  _ Can we do it in there he says. Fuck. _ He swallowed hard and let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Yeah. That’s...fine.” That was higher pitched than he wanted it to come out, but Sora didn’t seem to notice.

“Cool! I’ll go get ready.” Sora pranced off cheerily to Riku’s bedroom as if he had just invited him to an evening of video games and junk food, supposedly sore muscles not hindering his movement in the slightest.

Once he regained control of his faculties and peeled his sweaty fingers off the door handle, Riku thanked himself for having enough brainpower left to make a detour to the kitchen. A proper massage required some kind of lubricant, and he most certainly wasn’t going to pull out his personal stash in front of Sora (although Sora had been the reason he needed it in the first place). So coconut oil would have to do. It was more natural anyway, smelled good and reminded him of calmer things, like palm trees and the beach, and not his boyfriend lying on his bed right now waiting for Riku to touch him.

_ Don’t get ahead of yourself, it’s just a massage. You can handle this. Anything Sora wants, Sora gets... _

When Riku arrived at his bedroom door it was closed. No one else was home, so why had Sora shut it? Taking a deep breath to steady himself and gripping the jar of oil tighter, Riku entered the room, waiting until he was fully inside to raise his eyes from the floor.

Okay, he was expecting Sora to be on the bed, but was not expecting him to be face-down and completely undressed save for a towel laying across his hips.  _ This is fine. _ He leaned back against the door suddenly, causing the latch to loudly snap into place, startling them both.

Sora leaned up on his elbows, his crown necklace the only thing covering his chest. “There you are. I borrowed one of your towels, I hope that’s okay.”

_ Okay? _ Riku swallowed again. “It’s very okay, Sora.”

Sora smiled brightly. “Good!” He laid back down, arms crossed under his head. “Now get over here and rub me.”

Riku truly didn’t know whether to listen to his head, his heart or his dick at this point. There didn’t  _ seem  _ to be any overly flirtatious edge to Sora’s voice or teasing in his eyes. He was acting like...well, like Sora. Like he genuinely just wanted Riku to give him a massage.

Naked. 

On Riku’s bed. 

On their third date. 

_ Shit. _

Riku gripped the jar in his hands tighter. Was he just not picking up on the subtleties, or was Sora truly oblivious to what this implied? Did he want to see if Riku would make a move? Why was Riku suddenly so nervous in front of his best friend?

He shook all the doubt out of his head and focused. Sora asked for a massage, so that’s what he was going to get. Slowly he walked over to the bed, set the oil down on the nightstand and removed his jacket, tossing it on a side chair.

Sora’s head popped up again and studied the jar. “What’s that?”

“Coconut oil. I thought it would feel good and make the massage more…” Riku struggled for an appropriate word when there were so many flying through his head. Relaxing? Sensual?  _ Hot? _ “Therapeutic.”

Sora hummed and seemed to consider Riku’s words for a moment then lowered his eyelids, grinning up at his boyfriend. “Sexy, too.”

_ Damn him. _

Sora laid his head back down and closed his eyes. “Make me feel good, Riku.”

_ With fucking pleasure you little brat.  _ Sora knew exactly what he was doing and had won this round for sure. But that didn’t make Riku any less anxious as he climbed onto the bed and carefully straddled the back of Sora’s thighs. The towel covering his hips shifted and Riku swallowed hard, still not knowing if he was wearing anything underneath it.

Despite the distraction of a hundred rainbow butterflies dancing in his stomach, Riku reached over and picked up the coconut oil and unscrewed the lid. Whether it was due to his nerves, sweaty palms or the oil itself, Riku didn’t know, but the jar clumsily slipped out of his hand. “Ahh!” He managed to catch it in midair, but the majority of the oil spilled onto his hands and Sora’s back.

“Riku! That’s too much!” Sora slid his legs out from under Riku’s thighs and turned, grabbing the towel that had been covering him and used it to catch the liquid dripping onto the comforter.

Riku’s heart stopped for a moment when he moved the towel—before catching a flash of black fabric hugging Sora’s hips. So he  _ was  _ wearing underwear. That fact was surprisingly relieving. But now he was fixated on how impossibly cute and sexy Sora was in those tight black shorts. He decided to be safe and just stare out the bedroom window, hands held dumbly out in front of him with a vice grip on the jar.

Sora wiped up the oil the best he could and tossed the towel aside. Warm hands wrapped around Riku’s in reassurance. “Riku, you don’t have to be so nervous.” So Sora had noticed. Of course he had. He was observant like that. He was  _ good _ like that.

The jar of oil was taken gently from Riku’s grip and set on the nightstand, the warm hands returning shortly after. Sora spoke softly. “Riku, look at me.” Riku’s face felt like it was on fire, but he turned his head toward his boyfriend and met his comforting eyes. “It’s okay, Riku. It’s just us.”

Everything was suddenly okay again when Sora smiled. What power he had. Butterflies were still beating up his insides, but for a different reason now, and he could actually laugh about the situation instead of wanting to crawl under the blankets and hide.

A warm, wet sensation was suddenly spreading up Riku’s forearm and under his dress shirt. Sora followed his gaze down to their hands and noticed the excessive amount of coconut oil pretty much everywhere.

“Oh no! Your nice shirt will get ruined!” Without hesitation, Sora started unfastening the buttons of Riku’s shirt, paying no mind to the fact that he was still mostly naked.

Riku leaned back a bit but didn’t stop Sora’s actions. “I don’t think coconut oil is going to leave a stain, Sora.”

“Hey, if it’ll get you to relax and take your shirt off, let's pretend it does.” Sora winked playfully and finished undoing the last button, sliding his hands over Riku’s shoulders and guiding the shirt down his arms, fingertips lingering longer than they needed to over his biceps.

Riku had to remind himself to breathe as he watched, every movement sinful as his mind hyper-focused on the fact that they were both mostly naked on his bed on their third date and Sora was being flirty and  _ yes this was actually happening _ . It took him a moment to notice that Sora had slowly started massaging the excess oil into Riku’s hands. He took great care to massage each finger separately, then the palm and back of each hand, and around each wrist. Riku watched him work with electric silence, enjoying the sweet anticipation of whatever was to come. 

When it was clear there was still way too much oil, Sora continued spreading the slick liquid up Riku’s forearms, pressing his fingers into the skin and muscles underneath. Riku let out a sigh, loving every sensation of Sora's fingers and palms touching him. As he moved on to Riku's biceps, massaging the remainder of the oil into the muscles, his cheeks blossomed a beautiful shade of pink, complementing the newfound softness in his eyes. It was a look Riku adored, a look he knew was only for him, a look he was sure his own face was mirroring.

If he could only summon the courage to lean forward and kiss those parted lips without completely falling apart. He would travel down the curve of Sora’s jaw, leaving a wet trail down the slope of his neck and nip every freckle dotting his tanned skin. Oh, the things he wanted to do. Riku’s mouth went dry as his gaze shamelessly wandered down to Sora’s toned abs and thin waist and those tight little boxer briefs that were impossibly sexy and Riku  _ couldn’t take it anymore. _

As soon as Sora’s eyes met his, Riku took him in his arms, pulling him close, because he knew Sora wanted this, too. It felt so good to hold him, his body warm and soft and...slippery? Oh yeah. “Uh, Sora, your back...”

Sora froze with a dissatisfied groan. “Oh, yeah, it’s still...”

“S-sorry.” Riku sat back and stared at his hands in his lap. “I’m supposed to be giving  _ you  _ the massage, aren’t I?”

Like an angel, Sora reached out his hands and placed them gently on Riku’s cheeks, lifting his face to meet his eyes, leaning in until their lips barely touched, his breath hot and voice whisper soft. “I’m not the dork who spilled oil all over the place.” Sora pinched Riku’s cheeks in response to his furrowed brow and gave his best smug look. “I’m just helping you clean up, that’s all.”

Okay, maybe not an angel all the time, but he sure knew how to make Riku feel better.

Riku grinned and nodded toward his discarded shirt. “‘That’s all?’” Before Sora could shy away Riku took his face into his hands and leaned in to taste the lips he’d been longing to savor all night. Sora was sweeter than any dessert, more savory than anything that had ever sated him, his lips soft and warm and all for him. As they had only made out a limited number of times before, their technique was inelegant at first, until their fingers relaxed on each other’s cheeks as thumbs caressed the soft skin, hands slipping into hair as the kiss deepened, tongues flitting across lips experimentally. By the time they parted they were both panting lightly, and Riku, confidence restored, whispered, “Lie down.”

Sora nodded, eyes hazy and dilated, and turned to lie on his stomach again. Riku took a deep breath to compose himself and rubbed his now silky smooth palms together before placing them on Sora’s back. He began kneading the muscles on either side of his spine, feeling the heat beneath his fingers, checking for knots and listening for any sign of discomfort. When there was no negative response, he gradually worked up to his neck, every touch paying tribute to every inch that made up Sora’s body.

“Your hands are warm,” Sora cooed.

This time Riku relished the heat building in his stomach, embraced it, used it to keep himself in the moment. He moved to Sora’s shoulders, massaging deeply, focusing on the tighter tendons framing his shoulder blades. Once the muscles loosened, Riku traced the sides of Sora’s torso, gentle enough as not to tickle him, but firm enough to feel every sensual curve of muscle, and Sora’s body responded with little shivers and barely-there spasms.

“Mmm...Riku...that feels so good.” Sora's barely audible moans were only making the heat coursing through Riku’s veins travel south. He wet his lips and focused on relieving the tension in Sora’s lower back, strong fingers kneading and pressing into the skin, eliciting more gentle moans. Sliding just past the dip of his spine, there wasn’t much further he could go without… 

Just how much further would Sora allow him to go? 

Summoning his courage, Riku lightly traced his thumbs underneath the waistband of Sora's underwear. Sora shivered and shifted underneath him, burying his face deeper into his folded arms.

“Sora…?”

“Yeah…” came the muffled reply.

Riku hooked the tips of his fingers beneath the edges of the garment. “...Can I?”

Sora nodded, not lifting his head from his hiding place. “Yeah.”

Riku bit his lip and slowly—sinfully—pulled the black boxer briefs completely off, taking every pleasure in watching the tight fabric expand and contract over every curve of Sora's cheeks and legs. Now  _ this _ was definitely more than he had hoped for tonight. Honestly, he surprised himself with how well he was keeping it together on the outside, considering he was screaming on the inside (or maybe that was just his dick talking again). Either way, the man he loved was now  _ completely _ naked on his bed, and even more midnight fantasies started banging their way to the front of his mind. But he pushed them back. He had a job to do.

_ No, not  _ that _ kind. Later. If Sora wants… Shut up. Concentrate. _

Still sufficiently wet with oil, Riku started at Sora's ankles and slid his hands up the back of his legs, over his butt—both boys failed to hold back a sharp intake of breath—and up his back to rest on his shoulders. After a little confetti popper went off in Riku’s brain over the words  _ This is my BOYFRIEND! _ written in pink glitter, Riku leaned forward and gently kissed under Sora's ear. “You okay?”

Sora rolled his head to the side and let out a relaxed breath. “I feel amazing, Riku.”

He  _ looked  _ amazing. Riku smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good. Give me a second.” It really wasn’t fair that Sora got to be free of his fabric shackles while Riku was suffocating in his pants. He climbed off the bed and stood beside it a short distance, within Sora's viewing range, and unzipped his pants, allowing them to slide to the floor. There was no hiding the bulge in Riku’s boxers, nor Sora's blown-out pupils as he stared.

Riku smiled warmly at him in reassurance. “Are you okay with this?” he asked as he slid his fingers under the waistband.

Sora swallowed and met his eyes with so much anticipation it almost knocked Riku over with pure intensity. “Yes!”

Although he almost lost his shit undressing Sora, Riku had no reservations about being naked in front of him and pushed his last piece of clothing to the floor without hesitation. Sora's blush instantly spread from his cheeks to his entire face and his fists balled into the sheets. God, how was he so cute and sexy all at once?

Sora lay perfectly still save for his rapid breathing as Riku remounted him from behind, and Riku gladly accepted every bit of shame and guilt that bubbled up as he admired his boyfriend’s ass in full view, and right in front of his own cock no less.  _ Oh  _ how he wanted to just immediately push and grind up against it  _ but no! Not yet. _

Slowly, carefully, agonizingly, Riku lowered himself onto Sora, every point of contact hot and electrifying, but also warm and  _ right. _ Once settled, he sighed deeply at feeling the entirety of their naked bodies against one another, Sora’s soft coos blessing Riku’s ears as he planted gentle kisses on his neck and intertwined their fingers. This simple intimacy was intoxicating and while he could stay here forever he definitely wanted more. Being this close to Sora, touching him, breathing him in, feeling the need to surrender yet give him more,  _ more _ … It was quickly driving him mad.

“Do you want me to give you the rest of your massage?” Riku whispered, sweeping back the hair from his neck and planting soft kisses on the delicate skin. Sora squirmed at the touch and  _ oh _ that felt good. 

“Hmm, that sounds really nice, but I like you here, too, doing that,” Sora cooed.

”That’s okay, we have all night.”

“I don’t think I’ll last all night,” he said in a wanting, wavering voice and that was all the invitation Riku needed.

“Well then, you better flip over.” Riku pushed himself up on all fours, allowing plenty of room for Sora to rotate onto his back underneath him. As he settled and met his eyes, Riku’s mind crashed to a halt, every raging teenage hormone suddenly stopped in time as if by a spell. Sora was so beautiful, so perfect in this moment, and Riku simply gazed down at him, overcome with the love he felt for his best friend.

In perfect sync, Riku lowered his head as Sora raised his until they met in a kiss. It began slowly, the pressing of warm lips, soft and intimate, sending a hot shiver coursing through Riku’s entire body. Everything about Sora was electrifying and comforting all at once. Riku felt both ignited and at home in Sora’s presence, and being this close to him, being invited—enticed—into this closeness, was almost more than Riku’s heart could bear. He turned his head and pressed into the kiss, wanting to consume himself with everything that was Sora.

Without warning, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and returned the kiss, sliding his tongue past Riku’s lips. Surprised at the sudden burst of passion, Riku allowed his arms and legs to melt out from under him in a controlled collapse and a tangle of limbs and a meeting of bodies. When their hips met, the kiss broke into concurrent moans and Riku’s eyes opened to meet Sora’s, the mix of excitement and uncertainty being mirrored back at him. “Are you...is this okay—”

“Yes!” Sora enveloped Riku’s lips again before he could think anymore. Not that any of his thoughts were coherent anymore anyway.  _ This is good. Amazing. Sora. God, Sora! _

Time was irrelevant as eager lips sought each other, fingers slid through increasingly disheveled hair, and legs began to intertwine. They had never been so close—so in contact. Every inch of skin on skin was exhilarating, but it was the moment Sora’s hips ground against Riku’s that his brain threatened to relinquish all control of his body. He wanted this, more than anything, but he also didn’t want it to end so soon. “S-Sora—”

“Riku…” Sora purred his name with hot and heavy breath and moved his hips again.

Riku grunted.  _ Shit. Not yet.  _ “Wait...what about the rest of your massage?” he forced out.

Sora cocked an eyebrow and looked at Riku in bewilderment. “You want to finish the  _ massage _ ?” When Riku failed to come up with a response right away, Sora thrust his hips up again and lowered his eyelids. “Wouldn’t you rather finish  _ this  _ instead?”

Riku inhaled sharply at the pressure. “God— yes— but… I bet I can make you feel even better.”

A spark ignited in Sora’s eyes, bright red to match his cheeks. “Is that a challenge?” He grinned mischievously and released his hold on Riku, relaxing onto the bed with his hands placed smugly behind his head. “Do your worst.”

For a few moments, Riku could only blink dumbly, but once the shock of Sora’s brazenness wore off, he laughed, loud and unashamed. This was the Sora he loved—his playful best friend who could always make him laugh, ease his anxiety and bring him out of the shell of self-doubt he kept building around himself. But at the same time, a new side of Sora was emerging before his eyes—the caring, forgiving boyfriend and zealous lover. Riku was determined to be the perfect partner for both. “I promise you, Sora, you’re  _ not  _ going to regret challenging me to this.”

“Mmm, maybe, just don’t be a dork and spill oil all over me again.”

_ Oh no he didn’t.  _ Riku smirked as he sat up, grabbed the jar of coconut oil and tilted it just enough to pour a significant amount onto Sora’s chest, his own complacent grin staining his features. Just as Sora was about to protest, Riku continued to trail the oil down onto his stomach and abdomen, meeting his gaze with ravenous intent. Sora’s smug expression held strong, but his body betrayed him by quivering in anticipation as the oil dripped directly onto his cock. It was the first time Riku got a good look at him, and his mouth immediately began to water.  _ Next time. God, yes, next time for sure. _

Riku abandoned the jar and eagerly lay his hands on Sora’s chest, hearing the oil squish under his fingers. He moved his palms to either side, sliding evenly over pecs, shoulders, arms, hands and back again, overjoyed that he could now see Sora’s face reacting to every touch. It took conscious effort to not rush ahead as his fingers and palms slowly caressed every inch of skin, observing muscle after muscle become slick and relaxed, hearing Sora moan when Riku brushed the tips of his fingers over each nipple, and oh  _ yes _ , he wanted him to make more of  _ those  _ sounds.

Riku licked his lips, terribly dry from the slack-jawed desire coursing through every vein. He wanted Sora. He wanted him  _ now  _ but he was determined to take his time. He never wanted this to end.

Sora’s stomach was alive with movement from his quickened breaths, and Riku took delight in every shudder. He slowly spread the oil across his abdomen, then to each side of his groin, allowing himself the indulgence of firmly gripping Sora’s hips and unashamedly watching his cock jump at the feeling.

“R-Riku—” Sora’s back arched and his arms grabbed either side of the pillow. “Riku, please—”

“Not yet.” It was an agonizing tease—for Sora and for himself. Riku had never heard Sora  _ beg  _ before, and it drove him  _ wild _ . With plenty of oil remaining on his fingers, Riku slipped his hands to Sora’s inner thighs and Sora  _ whined _ , his desire becoming  _ need _ . After a few firm rubs that caused Sora to widen the gap between his legs, Riku’s own arousal overwhelmed him and he placed his hands back on Sora’s hips, casting one more glance to his boyfriend’s reddened and pleading face before finally wrapping one lubed-up hand around the base of Sora’s cock and squeezing.

Sora  _ writhed  _ and turned his head to moan loudly into the pillow. Even muffled it was the most glorious sound Riku had ever heard. Adrenaline and desire raced through his veins and caused his body to spasm, knowing this was for his eyes only, molded by his hands, and Sora  _ trusted _ him. That was the best part.

Ignoring his own cock dripping precome between Sora’s legs, Riku slid his hand up Sora’s shaft and rotated his thumb around the head slowly. Pleased with Sora’s answering moans, he continued, gripping and massaging up and down, slowly at first, then speeding up, experimenting with different tempos and pressures, measuring what Sora liked best by the gasps and mewls that escaped him. When he found the rhythm that kept Sora in constant motion—back arching, chest heaving, fingers desperately gripping the pillow—he kept that rhythm and drank in the sight.

Riku’s insides were on  _ fire _ . The sight of Sora like this was almost too much for him to process.

“Riku— ahh— s-stop— I’m gonna—” Sora cried out between gasps.

Riku wanted nothing more than to bring him to completion—to lose himself in Sora’s orgasm. But he stopped. Sora’s wishes always came before his own.

“I...need...a second,” Sora said through labored breaths and covered his completely flushed face with his hands.

“It’s okay, you can come,” Riku said with gentle reassurance, idly running his fingertips across Sora’s thigh.

Sora lowered his hands from his face and met Riku’s gaze. “I want to...with you. Together.” He held out his arms, inviting Riku in. “I want you close to me.”

Riku could have cried at the sincerity and love in Sora’s eyes. He leaned in and kissed Sora deeply before lowering his body on top of his once more, moaning into his mouth as their hips pressed together. Having been so focused on Sora’s pleasure, Riku hadn’t realized how swollen and aching he had become. The slickness of the oil now covering Sora made every point of contact even more sinful. When Sora’s hips started moving, skin sliding effortlessly against skin, Riku was silently thankful for the decrease in friction or he may have come right then. But he was determined to hold out for as long as Sora needed him to. 

Sora moaned and slipped his tongue past Riku’s lips, simultaneously gripping his hips and forcing them together for more friction. Riku was about to lose it. His own hips increased their rhythm and he gasped for air between kisses. The sounds and scents of Sora consumed him as his lover writhed beneath him, the brunette’s legs spread wide to give leverage and contact.

“Sora— tell me—” Riku dared to take the smallest bit of concentration away from holding back his orgasm to form words, but he desperately wanted to grant Sora’s wish. He closed his eyes, knowing one look at Sora’s face near climax would send him over the edge instantly. Luckily he didn’t have to wait.

“Ri-Riku— now— ahhh—” Sora’s entire body convulsed and he crushed Riku in a hug as he came, digging his fingernails into his back, moaning loudly into the room.

On feeling Sora’s hot release on his stomach, Riku opened his eyes in time to see his head crash back onto the pillow in ecstasy, and that was all it took. One final thrust and Riku peaked, the fire built up inside him finally exploding into glorious release.

Everything went hazy and white for who knows how long, but a hand stroking his hair brought him back, and Riku opened his eyes to Sora gazing back at him lovingly, joy and love and everything good washing over him like a wave on the beach, taking him out to sea to float happily forever in the sea of afterglow. It was overwhelming and he buried his face in Sora’s neck, taking comfort in the familiarity of his scent. 

Sora giggled and lazily wrapped his arms around him. Riku could  _ feel  _ the happiness emanating from Sora, as he always could, but this was different. This was a new level of togetherness. A new intimacy Riku was excited to explore again and for the rest of their lives. He finally pulled back enough to meet Sora’s tired eyes, which mirrored the sentiment.

“I love you, Riku,” Sora smiled and kissed Riku’s forehead, nuzzling his nose into his hair.

Riku’s heart swelled with emotion, some of it making its way to his eyes, and he blinked back tears. To hear Sora affirm in a few simple words what he had felt his entire life was even better than everything that had happened tonight. It was everything he wanted and waited so long for. Right here, in Sora’s arms, his dreams became his reality. “I love you, too, Sora. With all that I am.”

Sora choked back a sob and instead chuckled while poking Riku’s side. “Well what you are right now is hot, sweaty and sticky so roll over.”

Riku laughed and rolled to the side as Sora grabbed a piece of clothing and began to wipe them both clean.

“...Sora, that’s your shirt.”

“It’s okay, I’ll get another one.”

“This is my house.”

Sora stopped abruptly and looked down with a defeated expression. “...Oh.”

Riku couldn’t hold back a laugh. “And you were worried about the coconut oil. It’s okay, you can wear one of mine.”

“But everything you have is so big on me,” Sora whined, then cracked a smile. “I’ll just have to bring over some clothes to keep at your place.”

Riku’s heart fluttered. “Oh? So we’re at that point in the relationship?”

Sora finished cleaning up and tossed his shirt aside, scooting against Riku who wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. “Well, if we’re gonna keep doing  _ this _ , I think we are.” Sora cooed and brought Riku’s hand up to kiss it tenderly. “I’d like to keep doing this,” he whispered, drifting off with his face nuzzled into the crook of Riku’s neck.

Riku pulled him closer, wanting to keep him there forever—safe, loved and happy—their hearts beating in sync. “Me too, Sora… Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> Comments welcomed and super appreciated ♥
> 
> Geek out with me on Twitter about Soriku! [@AuroraHearts_](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_)


End file.
